Sticky Sweet
by Double Negative
Summary: One-Shot. Max enjoys a push-pop and Kai's watching... Innocent? I think not! Yaoi. Kinda Lime. KaiMax!


AN: Beyblade has the most Yaoi hints in it, than almost any Anime show (for lower ages.) They practically jump out at you!! Anyways, I bet you're thinking why did this person write a Kai/Max fanfiction? Well that's simple, because it's cute and different. I know a Rei/Kai, Max/Tyson or even Kai/Tyson would get me way more reviews but that's too bad! XP Also the couple is possible! Okay, one time in the show, you know in the episode where Max gives his spot to Kai? I swear to god Kai smiles! And Max touched his arm and Kai didn't like shake him away! ^_^ KAI CALLED MAX, MAXIE! AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Like 5 times! ^____^  
  
By the way, Kenny's Russian hat disturbs me in the strangest ways. *Shudders*  
  
Oh my god, Kai just said "My stable of Bitbeasts hate to dance..." I think I've been traumatized...  
  
Disclaimer: If I did I would fix the dub versions, they are so stupid!  
  
Warnings: Lime and Yaoi! YAY!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sticky Sweet  
  
~*~  
  
Dammit! He's doing this on purpose... I can tell, the way he casually licks around it and, AGH! How could he do this to me?  
  
Mr. Dickinson was hosting some sort of 'get together' for all the teams. Everyone was there, the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the Allstars, and somehow the Majestics came... But I really didn't care about that. All I care about right now is that little pink tongue and small round mouth reaching out and caressing the piece of candy. His tongue wrapped enticingly around the long stick and pulled back.  
  
Mmmmmm... Watermelon.  
  
How could he do this in such a public space!? He doesn't deserve those clear bright blue eyes! Innocent my ass! He knows what he's doing, he can probably see me watching, and why did it have to be candy?!?!  
  
Is it just me or is it getting hot?  
  
Max's top slipped a little down on one shoulder as he swirled his tongue around the candy. Locking eyes with me he winked and sucked one sticky finger from base to tip.  
  
Yup, it's just me.  
  
Feeling a familiar warmth below my belt I groaned and leaned against a nearby tree. Why?  
  
I needed the others to leave, NOW.  
  
"Max!" I narrowed my eyes at Rei, the one who called MY love. Max stopped licking his push-pop and instead settled with rubbing it around in his fingers. Leaving a trail of sticky sweet liquid. Curse him!  
  
"Yes?" He smiled sweetly at Rei, "Something I can do for you?" Oh, I don't know about Rei but there was DEFIANTLY something Max could do for me.  
  
"We're all going to the picnic site now, are you coming?" Please say no! PLEASE! My pants were feeling awfully tight...  
  
"That's okay," Thank the lords I praised in my head, "I'll come after I finish this." Max gestured to the sweet and took another long lick. Rei then cocked his head at me. I was glad that the shadows only showed my face from his point of view. Shaking my head quickly, he just shrugged and walked away.  
  
Finally, time for revenge on my little angel.  
  
Looking up from my plotting, I saw that Max had snapped closed his push-pop and was getting up to leave.  
  
Not on my watch.  
  
Sneaking up behind him, I wrapped my arms around him and growled low in his ear.  
  
"H-hi K-kai!" He seemed nervous... He probably noticed my, ahem, aroused state.  
  
"Weren't going to leave me like this were you?" I started to nibble and lick his ear.  
  
"N-no," He seemed to get his cool back even with me there, "Uh, I was just getting something to eat!"  
  
"But, you have me."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
After that all speech stopped, shocked bright blue eyes met my lust covered crimson ones [NPN: Are Kai's eyes crimson??] as I whirled him around and crushed my lips to his. I could taste the sweet candy, especially so when he let me enter his warm cavern. Our tongues met in a duel each fighting for dominance in a integrate dance. Swiping the push-pop from his hands I grinned into our kiss, we could use this later.  
  
~*~  
  
A few yards away were a group of people sat; a cry suddenly pierced the air.  
  
"Oh my god! What was that?"  
  
"Probably just some kids, lets eat!"  
  
And the group ate, not noticing the missing members...  
  
~*~  
  
And we're done! ^_^ I was going to do a lemon but then I thought not to because I'm not that experienced.  
  
What's that song called? The one that goes "Swing down, Swing low..." They play it when they battle. Yup, yup.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to Blue Demon for giving me pointers!  
  
CIAO!  
  
Needle Point  
  
Okay I'm going back into shock, "Grab my digits, dude?" Like what the hell?!?!  
  
(By the way, these are quotes from the Beyblade episode I'm watching. I don't know what it's called. On another last say, THE V-FORCE DRAWINGS ARE SO CUTE! ^.~) 


End file.
